An Unnatural Thing
by RBL-M1A2Tanker
Summary: DBZ, Xmen, Street Fighter, and Sailor Moon come together to investigate a strange disturbance. (a work in progress)
1. Prelude: What is this?

  
  
_*My first really big crossover attempt. In this story, Street Fighters, Dragonball Z, Xmen, and Sailor Scouts meet and ally to defeat combined evils. I probably won't get too many characters from each, other than with the Sailor Scouts (otherwise their isn't much point to have them around).   
  
Here's the characters from each branch that I'll use...   
  
**DragonBall Z**   
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, and Krillin.   
  
**Street Fighter**   
Akuma, Ken, and Ryu.   
  
**Xmen**   
Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, and Phoenix   
  
And all the Sailor Scouts that I know of. Which shall be enough. I'll be tossing in a couple cameos too, just for the fun of it. I hope you will enjoy this, and keep an open mind as you read it.   
  
**Disclaimer**: DragonBall Z and all character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI Animation. Xmen and all character names and distincitve likenesses thereof are trademarks of Marvel Enterprises Inc. Sailor Moon and all character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are copywright Naoko Takeuchi and the production companies. Street Fighter and all character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Capcom Co. Ltd.  
  
Enjoy!*_   
  
_We start with Gohan training with Videl._   
  
_**Prelude: What is this?**_   


**"Kaaaaammeeeee...haaaaaammeeeee....HA!!"** A blue bolt of energy blasted forth, scorching the air and sizziling the early morning mist. It's path went straight into the sky, clear of all obstructions and innocents. It lasted only for a moment, and the after image of its glow showed in the young mans dark eyes as he lowered his hands.

Gohan straightened his strong form and took a deep cleansing breath. His short black hair stood straight up, and wafted in the breeze. One lock hung over his forehead, always there no matter what he did. He wasn't a tall man, standing at 5'6, yet it was obvious he was strong. His toned muscles rippled as he moved, and where as hard as steel. Yet he was one of the gentlest men on Earth. He turned to the left, and smiled to the petite woman whom he loved.

"It isn't really all that hard Videl." he instructed, "It's just like when I showed you how to bring out your energy. Only this time, you're using it as a different and more powerful attack than a kick or punch." By the look on her face, he knew that she was dubious. He'd been trying to show her the secrets to the powerful energy attack, called the KamehameHa wave, that was first created by Master Roshi, and perfected by his father, Goku. Gohan really didn't remember when Goku taught him to use it himself, but he swore by it. He had taught Goten, his younger brother to use it, and was certain that Videl could learn it as well. She had wanted to know in the first place of course.

"Well...ok," she said, spreading her slender legs into a fighting stance, "I guess I'll give it a try, but I don't think I'll get it." Her short, slender body was tense, that much he could see. Her short black hair hung over her head in a kind of wedge shape, cut into a fade along the sides of her head. She was petite in every sense of the word, body tight and strong from her many years of martial arts training under her father, Hercule Satan, the man popularly acknowledged as the savior of Earth. She knew the truth now though. It wasn't her father who defeated an super powerful android being called Cell over 7 years ago, it was Gohan. _"I really hope I get this, I need to get stronger,"_ she thought to herself.

"Nonsense Videl, " Gohan admonished her, "You've learned so much in the past few months, I know you can get this. You're already far more stronger than your father would ever hope to be, and you know that you have the potential to become even stronger. You can do it, I have faith in you."

She smiled warmly, and said, "Thanks Gohan."

Focusing, her face set and determined, she brought her arms around in a clockwise circle, then pressed the inside of her wrists together, palms facing out. Gohan could feel her energy start to soar, as she twisted her hands so that her right was over left, cupped at her side. As she started to say the phrase, a small blue sphere slowly started to fill her hands. "Kaaaaammeeeeee....Haaaaameeeeee...." He held his breath as she winced, struggling to put as much as she could into the attack. It filled her hands completely, light shinning on her sweating brow, her chest heaving, teeth grinding.

Suddenly, she aimed it directly into the sky and cried out with all her soul, "HAAAAA!!!!" The blast fired off into the sky, burning the morning fog, and illuminating everything in an erie bluish tint. It lasted only a moment, and the afterimage lasted in her blue eyes as she finished, drained. She smiled, saying, "Gohan....I...did...it..." With that, she collapsed, completely drained of much of her strength.

"Videl!" Gohan moved to catch her, and he held her gently as he pulled out a sensu bean. He was amazed, while his attack was weak on purpose, he felt that it was far above what she could do. She not only matched it, she surpased it. _"There's no way though she can do that as much as the 10 times my father had me do for training for Cell."_ He placed the bean into her mouth, and she chewed it instinctively. Within moments, she was on her feet again, still amazed at the beans abilities to heal any wound instantly.

"Gohan..." she looked up at him.

"Ah..yes Videl?"

"Just how strong was my attack? I mean, compared to what you or the others can do?" She looked at him, openly curious.

He thought for a moment. "Well Videl, that attack was more powerful than I expected...." he hesitated, fearing to hurt her feelings.

"But it wasn't powerful enough to be on you guys level." She slumped visibly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry Videl. You're just...behind us that's all." He weakly offered.

She smiled slightly, then said as she looked into the sky, "No Gohan, I'm more than just behind. I'm not even in the race."

"Well, if you ask me," a new voice said from behind them, "those Super Saiyans left us all behind. I wouldn't mind having that kind of power, but that's just the way it is." They both spun around to face the new comer. The shortest of the Z fighters, with black hair on his head and no nose, Krillin walked up to them, smiling. He wasn't as strong as Gohan was, yet it was also obvious that he wasn't to be trifled with as he moved with an easy grace from years of martial arts battles.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan cried joyfully.

_"I wish I had that power too,"_ Videl thought to herself as Gohan rushed to hug Krillin, whos face turned blue from lack of oxygen. Gohan quickly noticed and let him go, and waited till Krillin could breathe normally again.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked happily.

"Well, I was just paying a visit to Goku, when I saw you blasting away at the sky. Thought you were trying to get a nasty mosquito or something and needed help." He winked to Videl. She smiled back. Krillin turned to Gohan and asked, "So who did the shooting?"

"Well, I did the first time, but Videl did the second time, and totally surprised me! She outdid my demonstration by a mile!" She blushed royally as he told Krillin.

"Wow! She did the second wave? That was incredible! I didn't even do that good when I learned the wave for the first time!" She blushed even harder.

Videl was going to speak when all their senses tingled almost to the point of pain. A mournful feeling swept over them, then they could feel a power that was near...yet wasn't. All three blinked in surprise and puzzlement. They looked to each other.

"We best go to Gokus' house fast!"

  
**In another dimension...**   


Ryu looked up sharply, his dark eyes confused. The tattered parts of his white outfit fluttered in the breeze, as did his red sash on his forehead. A martial artist of the Shotokan art, he was always wondering the world, searching for stronger opponents, so he himself could get stronger. Right now he was in a Mexican jungle, searching for noone in particular. His brown hair seemed matted, yet moved easily with the wind. His white karate uniform was tattered at his shoulders and ankles. _"What was that ki I felt?"_ he wondered, slightly worried. He looked at his bag, then picked it up with his sparring gloved-hands, moving to meet his old friend in America, Ken Masters, to find out what it was he felt.

Across the continent in Massachusets, a feral looking man looked up and sniffed the air. "Somethin ain't right," the Xman known as Wolverine said aloud. A human, born with powers that seperated him from normal humanity, a mutant. His hair flared out to the sides of his head, adding to his appearance as being feral. His power was nothing more than to regenerate from any wound or sickness in mere moments, but it had been counted on when a secret Canadian governemt agency grafted the unbreakable metal, Adamantium, to his skeletal structure. Three claws from both arms extended and retracted several times, showing how apprehensive he was. "But what was it?" He said, uneasy. He ambled off towards the compound to tell the others.

In Tokyo, a black haired girl in a Shinto temple slept fitfully. Images and sounds went through her dreams in a rush, none of it making any sense. She jolted awake, sweat dripping down her face. "What was that?" she asked aloud. The empty air didn't reply. Her name was Raye Hino, also known as Sailor Mars of the Sailor Scouts. She got out of the bed and put on her temple outfit of white and red, and headed for the fire room to get some answers. Her ability to fire read has helped her get answers to problems in the past, and has warned to approaching danger more than once. _"I must find out what it was I felt,"_ she mused as she began the incantations.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Anxiety, and Buildup

  
  
_*Shall we see what'll happen next? I'm interested, and I'm the one writing it hehe. I never know how it'll go until I've written it (and maybe revised it a couple times as well).   
  
Again, Enjoy!*_   
  
_**Chapter 1: Anxiety, and Buildup.**_   


"I'm tellin ya Charlie, something smells wrong," Wolverine said to the people in the office, pacing, anxious. It doesn't take much to set Wolverine off, but it does take a lot to make him anxious, or worried. A man in a wheelchair steepled his fingers, thinking. Professor Xavier was a mutant with the ability to read minds and affect them from great distances. The side effect of this was the loss of the use of his legs, leaving him wheelchair bound.

"I understand Logan. I've sensed something as well. What it is though, is unknown." Xavier said aloud.

"Why not use Cerebro Professor?" a man with a red visor said from a chair. A strong man, with brownish-red hair, he would be normally considered handsome, if the visor didn't hide his eyes. Without that visor though, his mutant power of firing energy blasts would destroy about anything in their path. It was this that set Cyclops apart from normal humanity. Smart, well trained and experienced, Cyclops was the leader of the Xmen when they were out in the field on missions.

"Unfortunatly, Cerebro cannot detect anything out of the ordinary Scott." Xavier said heavily, a bit frustrated. Cerebro was Xaviers best tool to find mutants in the world, allowing him to increase his mental powers many times in his constant search to find troubled young people who's powers were just manifesting themselves. It was also a helpful tool to use to find trouble spots. "As soon as Logan informed us, I've had Jean using it to investigate. So far, she's been unsuccessful."

"Listen Charlie," Wolverine said, clearly agitated. "I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it isn't good. We need to find this thing, and find it fast." His claws reflexively extended, making him look at them in surprise. He retracted them, and shook his head, trying to shake off his aphrension._"What is with me?"_ he thought to himself. _"I've felt worse and never lost my cool like this. Get ahold of yourself Logan!" _

A side door opened into the office, and a tall, slender woman entered, her red hair trailing behind her. Jean Gray, also known as Phoenix, looked to the Professor, and shook her head. "I didn't find anything. I also checked all sources of information we had, and nothing out of the ordinary has come up." she shrugged her shoulders. The mood in the room dropped a couple degrees as the frustration level increased. They all trusted Wolverines instincts, for they were seldom, if ever, wrong.

The phone on Xaviers' desk rang, startling them all. They all smiled to one another, then Xavier picked up the phone. "Hello, Professor Xavier speaking."

_"Good afternoon Professor, this is Amy. Is there a way we could arrange a meeting with you in America?"_ a young girls voice came across in Japanese.

**In Tokyo...**   


"Raye, were you able to get anything else from your readings?" asked Mina. Mina, a bond haired, well built young woman, was also the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Venus, protector of innocent love. The four others with her were the other Sailor soldiers. Amy, also known as Sailor Mercury and the brains of the group, was on the phone talking to Professor Xavier. Lita, a athletic, if not attractive young woman, sat nearby. She was also known as Sailor Jupiter, and the muscle of the group. Selena, a thin girl with long pigtails and meatball-looking buns in her hair, sat on her legs, Japanese style near Lita. She was Sailor Moon, the leader and power of the Sailor Scouts, and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Raye, or Sailor Mars, sat in front of them, telling them all what the fire had told her.

"It was very vague," she said, remembering, "but it mentioned that we would meet with some old allies, and make new ones, some from somewhere else. I don't know where." she noticed their puzzlement, and frustration. "I noticed that the longer I watched, the more vague it became. We'll battle something very powerful, and it would be in America. It would also be the end of the world if we didn't stop it. It was evil beyond anything we've delt with before." she shivered as the memory of what the fire told her passed in her minds eye.

"Well, it's settled." Amy said, getting their attention. "Professor Xavier will have tickets waiting for us at the airport. We can be there by tomarrow at Seattle."

"That's great Amy!" Selena smiled. "Now, all we have to do is get past our parents." 

"Don't worry meatball head." Lita laughed. "We'll just tell them what we told them before when we last met the Xmen _(See Xmen/Sailor Moon crossover, written by Jedi Knight, at www.sailormars.com)_. I'm sure it'll work again. Good thing it's summer though." The others agreed.

"Well, let's get packing!" Selena jumped up, only to fall flat on her face, discovering that her legs had fallen asleep during Raye's recitations. They all laughed, even as they helped her up. Even she laughed, although she always laughed at herself. Hard to imagine that a powerful young woman could be such a clutz.

**Back in America...**   


Ken Masters stood near his phone, having just set it back on its reciever. A Street Fighter from a well-to-do family, Ken Masters had trained with Ryu in the Shotokan art, which led to a bit of a competition between them. Even now neither really knew which was stronger. His long blond hair was tied up with a small red ribbon, and it swayed as he started to move away from the phone. 

_"So, Ryu is coming here."_ he mulled over this, as well as the strange feeling he had when Ryu told him about what he felt in Mexico. _"It was exactly what I felt. What was it? Whatever it was, it wasn't good."_ Ken stood before the family gym, where he'd trained himself. He shrugged out of his suit, and slipped on his red karate uniform, tattered much like Ryu's uniform was. Tightening the black belt, he went through some stretching exercises.

"Well old buddy, looks like we're in something serious this time..." he said outloud, still stretching. Ryu had called him from a payphone in Mexico, letting him know that he was coming to America to see him. He would arrive in Seattle the next day. _"He sounded rattled. Never heard that in him before."_ Ken thought to himself as he did a couple jabs and kicks. _"When you get here Ryu, we'll be ready for whatever this thing is, I promise you that."_ With that thought, he leaped at a punching bag, leg and foot extended....

"Kiiiiyaa!"

**In another dimension...**

"Goku, we've been trying to figure out what it was we felt for hours now, and we're no farther along than we were when we felt it!" Krillin exclaimed. He, Gohan and Videl were at Gokus' house still, trying to decipher what it was that they felt.

"I know Krillin," Goku sighed. The same height as his son, Goku had spiky hair that splayed out in several directions. A large tuft of it hung over his forehead, while another was over his left shoulder. His power was as great as his sons, and his experience far greater. He was as gentle a man as existed on Earth, yet he could be considered a goof for the most part. In a combat situation though, there was none who was as serious as he.

He was about to say something, when, from outside, a bellow could be heard, "KAKKAROT! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT SET THIS PROBLEM UP TO GET OUT OF OUR FIGHT!" A short, powerfully built man stalked into the house. His black hair stood straight up, with a pronouced widows peak on his forehead. His dark eyes were hard, yet lacking the anger he spouted. A reformed sayian, Vegeta now fought on the side of good, instead of evil, to protect his loved ones. He still had a score to settle with Goku, whos Saiyan name was Kakkarot.

Again, Goku was about to reply, when someone else inturrpted, this time in everyone's minds.

_"Goku, listen up, there's trouble brewing!"_

"Dammit King Kai, we know that!" Goku finally said, surprised at his outburst. Everyone in the room just looked at him blankly for a moment. Sheepishly, he chuckled weakly as King Kai continued.

_"There has been a powerful evil unleashed upon the universe. It has no name, yet it lives...just...not...here."_ This got everyone frustrated.

"What do you mean? Not here?!?! Where is it?" Goku asked, rising.

_"I'm afraid that, I don't know for certain Goku. The Supreme Kai is here, and he only knows that it's in another dimension. A dimension much like Earth."_

"Then...if it's in another dimension, how were we able to feel it? Vegeta growled out, more frustrated. He was never well known for being long on patience. "Why should we even be bothered with it?"

_"Because Vegeta,"_ a new voice entered their minds,_ "this power is so great, it can destroy dimensions! I detect that it can travel between dimensions, destroying all in its path, much like Majin Buu did here. It seems to be marsheling strength for some reason, but you can bet that in time, you'll have to deal with it. Now would be the perfect time to strike before it is beyond even a Super Saiyan's abilities."_ The Supreme Kai took a breath, then continued, _"I can open a portal to the other dimension, but Goku will need to use his Instant Transmission technique to go through. I will only be able to open the portal for only a few moments, so that's why you'll have to be quick. Assmeble a team, then come here. I'll be preparing for your arrival."_

"Supreme Kai, how long will it take for you to prepare?" Gohan asked.

_"By myself, it would take months, but the Grand Kai will be assisting me, so it'll be ready for you by tomarrow. When you have defeated this...this...thing, I will contact you, and prepare to open the portal to allow you back. That is all I can do."_

"It's better than nothing, thanks Supreme Kai." Goku said. He turned to the others.

"Alright," he smiled to the others, visions of another great adventure in his mind, "Who would like to go?" He looked to Gohan, who just nodded. Then to Vegeta. "You couldn't keep me away from this." Before Goku could reply in surprise, Vegeta gruffly said, "I don't want you to get yourself killed and have to postpone our fight again!" Goku regained his composure and smiled a knowning smile.

"Well, I guess that settles it! The three of us will..." Goku was inturrupted

"Hold on!!" Both Krillin and Videl spoke up. Krillin looked in surprise to Videl, who took that as a cue to go first. "You're not going anywhere this time without me Gohan. I don't care what happens, I'm going to fight beside you." By the look in her face, Gohan knew that it would be useless to argue with her. He sighed, then turned to his father. Goku just blinked, then looked to Krillin.

"Well, what would you guys do without any sensu beans? I can at least be a good medic for you." Krillin held up a full pouch of the miracle beans.

"Ok then, the five of us will go." He walked over till he was between them all. "Place a hand on me....HEY! Not there Krillin!" Krillin quickly moved his hand in shock, exlaiming, "Ooops! Sorry about that Goku! I wasn't looking.....oooh, I better shut up, it's just sounding worse by the second!" Vegeta just growled his annoyance as he held Goku's arm.

"Ok, everyone ready?" All nodded. "Then let's go." With that, he placed the first two fingers on his forehead, and in an instant, they were all gone. Transported to the Grand Kai's planet as fast as they had left Gokus' house, where they waited for the next day.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: The Wait.

  
  
_**Chapter 2: The Wait.**_   


Ryu placed his satchel on the floor outside of the main airport at Cancun, and took in his surroundings. As far as the eye could look, people could be seen wandering around, going into shops, bars and clubs. Neon lights flashed on and off in a dizzying array of Las Vegas mimicry. Great amounts of alcohol flowed, both into waiting cups, and on the floors as patrons lost coherence. The day had ended just before he had arrived, and the parties had long since started before that. Twice already he had women (pretty ones at that) flash him, and three times he'd had women (not so pretty) make offers that...well, he just had to refuse. The worst was the drunken gay man who propositioned a fire hydrant to a night it would never forget, although he was rather put out by the lack of an answer. Daylight would arrive within a couple hours, and he had two hours after that until his plane left for the US.

Ryu just shook his head at the craziness going on, and just stayed near his satchel. Before he made it to Cancun he made the call to Ken after he had made the ticket arrangements at a small town a few miles down the road. _"I hate it that we keep getting together only when something like this happens."_ He mused, as he sensed a body, male most likely, edging towards his satchel from behind. _"Young guy, from the sound of his breathing,"_ he analized the person _"Not greatly in shape, might be able to run good. Probably just out of his teens...there he goes"_ He spun as the 20 year old guy grabbed his satchel and made ready to run for it. A quick combination punch-punch-high spin kick, and the would be thief let go of bag gladly. Ryu just closed his eyes and sighed at the mans foolishness, as folks around him applauded.

It was the steady Clap......Clap......Clap that got his attention though. He turned slowly around and saw a well-defined man approaching, making a deliberate clap every other step. Ryu sized him up. The man wasn't much taller than him, maybe 5'6, or 5'5, maybe even 5'7. Had brown hair pulled back tight into a ponytail. His outfit was much like his, tattered, standard karate uniform, cept it was pink, with a black shirt underneath the outfit. His clapping hands wore brown sparring gloves, and his arms looked to be powerfully built and toned. His feet were as bare as Ryu's, and his eyes were hard as he bore down on Ryu. For his part, Ryu just stood there looking at the man as a crowd gathered, sensing a battle.

"Very impressive," The pink one said mockingly, "for an amature." Ryu raised an eyebrow, as he sensed the man's ki. Ki was the fighting power of a martial artist. It was his total concentration of mind, body, and soul. The more ki a fighter had, the more powerful their fighting potential was, translating into the fighter being able to hit harder, move faster, and even have the ability to use their ki in actual attacks as balls of light and energy, although it could be taxing if used for that purpose too much. The man approaching either didn't sense Ryu's ki, or didn't care. Either way, Ryu didn't want to fight the man, although it was obvious that the man did. _"He could be hiding it, but I've never met anyone who could hide their ki THAT good."_ He puzzeled over the man.

"I see you're having second thoughts." the man inturrupted Ryu's train of thought. "As well as you should, for not many men on the planet can face Dan, Master of the Saikyou-Ryuu style!" He somersaulted through the air and over Ryu, landing on his feet to the admiration of the growing crowd. Bets were heard as money started to make its appearance. He quickly crouched and spun in place, throwing his arm up, bent at the elbow, taunting Ryu by flexing his arms and yelling in Japanese, "Namen ja ne dou!"

_"This guy is pathetic..."_ Ryu cocked an eyebrow as he took up a fighting stance, left leg slightly forward, arms close to the chest yet loose, one hand higher and closer to the face with the other lower, near the waist. In response Dan immediately stood up, feet apart slightly wider than shoulder width, arms and hands almost in the same position as Ryu's. Dan also moved, or rather, swayed in position forwards and backwards.

With a yell, Dan rushed forward with a arm swinging to connect with Ryu's head. Ryu batted it aside, forcing Dan to counter with a mid-level kick to his gut. This one connected, wretching a "WOOOF!" from the white clad fighter. "Doshita doshita!" Dan taunted, again flexing his arm, this time standing, as well as connecting Ryu with a vicious uppercut. Ryu bent over backwards, taking a couple steps away to regain his balance.

"My style is the strongest style, and obviously superior to yours. Pathetic." Dan raised his arms in triumph, slowly turning to face the crowd to their cheers. A smile on his face, he completed a 360 turn, only to face not a sprawled fighter, but one very determined, very focused Ryu. "Ready for more?" Dan asked, taking a stance again.

Ryus' answer was a charge. Moving faster than Dan anticipated, Ryu landed a hard left hand punch in Dan's gut, followed by a jab-jab-right house punch to his face. Dan rocked back in surprise as this white clad fighter continued to give him a pounding. Jumping in with a hard punch, then another hard punch, Ryu finished the fast combo with a roundhouse high kick. Dan, now feeling the pain, attacked with a flying, three kick move that would have probably taken Ryu's head. Ryu saw it coming though, and countered. Cocking his arm and focusing his ki, Ryu ducked just long enough for Dan to be right over him, then launched himself directly up. 

**"SHORYUKEN!"**

Dan didn't see the train coming till it hit him. Dan's forward velocity, combined with Ryu's upward strike, caused more damage than Ryu's move normally would have. A red-gloved fist nailed Dan direct into where his diaphram was, then, as said diaphram finished its move to Kentucky, the same fist connected with Dan's jaw. The blow upwards not only knocked Dan out cold, it also knocked him ten feet into the air, and twenty feet away. Ryu finished the move by spinning 360 degrees counter from the direction that Dan took, and landed on his feet, facing Dan's prone body.

The crowd was silent

_"I'll give the blowhard this much,"_Ryu said, breathing out the tension, returning calm, _"He hit hard."_ Picking up his satchel, Ryu made his way into the airport, taking money that was handed to him by folks who were too awed to keep their winnings.

  
_**In another dimension....**_

"Com'on Videl, I know you can raise your power level!" Gohan urged as Videl struggled, not only with the higher gravity, but in her attempt to follow Gohan's newest set of instructions. While the Z fighters were waiting for the Supreme Kai and the Grand Kai to finish their preparations, they decided to get in some training time. Goku introduced them all to a friend of his named Pikon, a green skinned creature from the Western Quadrant of their universe who had died untold years ago, and whom Goku had battled with in the Otherworld Martial Arts Tournament in an attempt to win a lesson from the Grand Kai. Vegeta, typically, was aloof, and disdainful of the fighter. Pikon returned the favor, with insult. Vegeta and Pikon were well into their "training" session as Goku watched. Krillin and Gohan, meanwhile, were attempting to help Videl become stronger by teaching her to bring out her energy to raise her strength. She knew how to bring it out to make her fly, so it should have been a piece of cake.

Turns out, the ten-times Earths gravity was getting the better of her, and although she still stood, it took more of her energy than she had to bring out. _"She's close, closer now than she was an hour ago, but she's not quite there yet."_ Gohan considered a moment. Then he remembered something.

"Videl, I have an idea that just might help."

"Yea....well....don't....keep...me....waiting." Her voice was strained from the struggle with gravity. Never had she had to work so hard just to stand! _"After he shows me this, I'm going to beat the shit out of him for not telling me this sooner!"_ she promised herself. Krillin, for his part, stood by and watched Gohan, waiting to see what he had in mind.

"Videl, I want you to think about the things that pissed you off the most in your life." he instructed "Take the feelings that those memories bring up, and use that to feed your strength."

"O...ok..." She thought back...to the time her father and mother last saw each other. She remembered how her father had wished her mother off. How her mother, with tears in her eyes, hugged the then-child Videl, promising to return in a few days. She remembered the police officer's talking to her father, who turned to her, saying, _"Your mother, was killed in a car crash."_ She remembered how she felt when Hercule Satan, strongest man in the world, savior of the world, just stood there over the years, letting the fame go to his head, flaunting himself off with other women. A feeling of pure molten lava poured from her soul, and with an explosive scream, she took the energy from that feeling, and fed it into her strength. The weight from her body suddenly lifted, and she felt lighter, and stronger than she ever had before. This lasted a few moments, then the weight returned, with a vengence. She collapsed to the ground, straining to keep from smashing her face into the dirt. She heard voices calling to her, but her breathing was too loud in her ears to hear clearly.

She felt a small object being placed near her lips, and she chewed a senzu bean, regaining her strength. She found it much easier to stand now, and once standing, looked around. Everyone, Krillin, Goku, Pikon, Vegeta, even the Supreme Kai and Grand Kai, were looking at her in amazement.

"Ahh...." she blinked a couple times, "was that...good?"

Krillin spoke first. "Good? That was fantastic! Who knew you had so much strength." He shook his head in pure amazement, his midnight black hair fluttering.

She looked to Gohan. "Is that true? Did I really get that much stronger?" He just smiled and nodded, mostly too shocked to speak, for fear he'd ruin her growing jubilation with mere words.

"Videl, I think you're a lot more ready for what may be ahead than you were before."

  
**_Back in the troubled dimension...._**

All the girls were sprawled out on the floor of Raye's bedroom, sleeping hard. Well, all but one. Serena stood on the balcony of her room, gazing at the stars. Something brushed her leg. She looked down in surprise, and saw one of their feline friends looking back up, the golden moon on the cats forehead shining in the moonlight.

She reached down and picked the cat up, scratching it under the chin. The cat, enjoying this, said, "Mmmm...right there Serena. So why are you out here? You should be sleeping."

"I know Artemis. Just can't shake the feeling that we might be in over our heads with this, even with the Xmen on our side." Artemis looked up at her, surprised. Serena never spoke negatively, not even in the worst times that they've had. _"She must be worried, I've never seen her like this."_ Artemis thought to himself, as Serena continued to scratch. She sighed, then turned and went back into the room to attempt to get some sleep. Morning wouldn't be far away.

  
**_In Massachusets..._**

"Scott, I want you, Logan, Jean, Rogue and Gambit to Seattle to meet the girls." Xavier said. Standing before him was Cyclops, this time in a blue bodysuit and yellow trunks, with a sort of utility belt crossing his chest and stomach to connect together in a large, red and black X. "After you pick them up, bring them here, we have much to discuss."

"Sure thing Professor." Cyclops turned to leave.

"And Scott?"

"Yes Professor?" He turned to look back.

"Do be careful."

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Convergence

**_Author's Note_**_:  My apologies on the delay in getting this up.  Had writers block for a long, long time, and on top of that, I gave myself distractions by writing other stories at the same time.  Updates my come slowly, but please have faith.  _

_Just so you know, I'm kinda scimping on details, and taking some liberties with the Xmen's landing.  I don't know if there's a bus terminal outside of FT Lewis, but for this story there is.  I also don't have a clue as to what Seattle's airport is called.  If anyone knows I'd appreciate it if you would clue me in. __J_

_Also, if you wish to be emailed about when an update has been put up, let me know in either your review by giving me your email address, or by emailing me direct.  This is of course if you didn't pay for support services with FanFiction (which does the same thing really).  I'll make sure to let you know either right before I post the update, or the day I posted it._

_My apologies again.  Enjoy!_

**_¤§¤_**

**_RBL_M1A2Tanker_**

**_An Unnatural Thing._**

**_Chapter 3:  Convergence._**

            It was quiet inside the Xmens' jet, each member keeping to themselves as Cyclops guided the high-tech aircraft to their rendezvous with the Sailor Scouts in Seattle.  The world outside flew by at a high rate of speed, but their minds were flying even faster than the jet was.  

"_I don't get it."_  Cyclops thought.  "_Something's gotten under Logan's skin, but we haven't been able to pinpoint anything.  What could it be?"_  No answers were forthcoming.

            The other Xmen were thinking much along the same lines, well, all except Logan.  He had been unable to sleep for over a day, and it had taken its toll on him, which was very unusual.  It was also unusual for Wolverine to be the only one to have picked up a disturbance, although they knew it was serious from his actions.  Normally gruff, tough as nails, they watched him closely while Logan slept fitfully.  He growled slightly in his sleep, although Jean knew from scanning his mind that it wasn't from a nightmare.  In fact, his mind was clear of much of anything in terms of images, other than the one that continued to appear.  Wolverine in his yellow and blue garb, claws extended, hunting cautiously in a dark place, smelling something that almost begged to be avoided; yet he was unable to do so.  

            "_He's fighting this fear.  That's what's making him edgy."_  Jean finally surmised to herself.  Cyclops broke through her train of thought at that moment.

            "We'll be landing outside of Seattle here shortly.  With any luck we'll be at the airport with plenty of time to spare."  

            "Aye, mon ame."  Gambit's Bayou accent filled his voice as he spoke up.  "Let us hope that we don't have a repeat of the last time we went to an airport."  He spoke of the last time the Xmen had gone to meet the Sailor Scouts.  An alien force had attacked Kennedy Airport where they had met, thoroughly thrashing the place with an android attack force.  The Scouts and the Xmen, along with some help from Spider-Man had managed to repel the attackers easily enough though, once the civilians had cleared the area.  Nonetheless, it wasn't an experience they wanted to repeat.       

            "Yes Gambit.  Let's hope that doesn't happen."  Cyclops responded.

            "Oh sugah, don't you fret."  Rogue said cheerfully in her Georgian accent.  "It'll be just fine.  We'll pick'em up, and be on our way in no time."

            "That's the plan."  Cyclops said, although everyone was well aware of how plans could quickly change.  Conversation stopped as Cyclops brought the aircraft down into a clearing at the base of Mt. Rainer, just south of Seattle.  They roused Wolverine, and quickly camouflaged the jet before hiking towards a bus terminal just outside FT Lewis.

            The plan so far was good, and they arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare before the Scouts would land.  Wolverine brusquely walked about, sniffing the air constantly as they waiting in the lounge for the Scouts flight.  So preoccupied with his struggles with his anxiety he bumped into someone without noticing.  

            "Hey, watch it buddy!"  The blond guy cried.

            "You watch it bub."  Wolverine took in the man before him.  He stood at about his height…maybe taller, with his long blond hair drawn up into a ponytail by a red ribbon of sorts.  He dressed conservatively in a loose green shirt and tan khakis, but Logan could tell the man was trained.  The smoothness of his motions, the unconscious widening of his legs as he took up a stance, and the hardness of his eyes as the man analyzed him back were the biggest indicators.  

            Logan grunted, and then said, "Eh, forget it.  I had other things on my mind."  It was as close to an apology as he was willing to get.  The other man relaxed, then nodded.

            "Alright then.  Sorry for breaking you concentration."  Ken Masters said as he turned and walked towards his own lounge to wait for Ryu.

Over the Pacific… 

            The Sailor Scouts sat in cheap seats on the Boeing 747, feeling anxious as the lumbering craft closed in on Seattle.  They hadn't slept much on the long flight, either from thinking about the possible battle that lay before them, or from thinking about seeing the Xmen again. 

            Mina turned to Ami, worry in her eyes, "I hope we don't have the same problem we did last time we went to America."

            "Oh come one Mina."  Serena jumped in.  "This isn't the same thing.  It won't happen."

            "Oh yea?  And how are you so sure?"  Mina looked at their leader wryly.  

            "Easy!  We're not going to the same airport!"  Serena stated, as if stating something they all should have figured out.  The other just hung their heads.

            Ami raised a finger as she made a point, "She is right though.  It can't be like last time, because we defeated those guys a long time ago."  

            The Scout of Love nodded, accepting this. "I guess you're right."

            Before anyone could say anything else the intercom clicked on.  _"Ladies and Gentlemen we of Japan Airways thanks you for flying with us.  We'll be landing shortly at Seattle International Airport.  Please lock your seats and trays up, and plant your butts down in the seats with the seat belts firmly attached…this especially goes for the girl with the meatball looking hairstyle. Thank you, and may you enjoy your stay in America."_

            "Ooooooooooh!"  Serena's face flushed, but she did as told, while her friends giggled with hands covering their mouths to keep the sound from carrying.  Didn't matter though, the other passengers did enough laughing aloud for them.

            In fairly short order, the large jumbo jet took up the approach path, and came down deceivingly slowly, with the aircraft rumbling as the air around the plane bounced over the tires as the landing gear was lowered.  In no time the aircraft had touched down with a screech and a puff of smoke, and not longer after, began to taxi off the runway for the American Airlines Flight that was following behind them in short order.__

Aboard the American Airlines flight sometime before… 

            Ryu sat in his window seat quietly, gazing out at the landscape far below as it passed by, musing.  There weren't many on the aircraft, a rarity coming from Cancun.  However, Spring Break had just begun, so many weren't yet ready to make the return trip just yet.

            The airline staff almost protested his boarding the aircraft without anything on his feet, but decided against it when they took in the rest of his attire.  They even let him take his duffle as a carry-on item.  The look on his face had silenced all complaints.  He was getting on the aircraft, as he was, with everything in easy reach.  No questions about it.

            Now the majority of the flight had passed, with the cute blond headed stewardess having left him the cart for him.  It was a very empty flight, and while normally she could be held accountable if something happened to him or the cart, she left it at his insistence.  She checked up on him from time to time, but otherwise left him alone during the flight.

            Ryu gazed out at the forests and mountain range below, yet not really seeing them.  His mind was elsewhere.  Wondering just what it was that he felt.  It had touched him deep within his soul, to a part that he wished it hadn't.  It had touched his darker side, the side that threatened to swallow him up in its' evil energies if he allowed it.  It was the Dark Hadou, the same energy that had consumed Akuma, the proclaimed Master of Fists, and a master of the Shotokan Art in every possible way.  The Dark Hadou had consumed him utterly, until he fought only for the sake of fighting itself, to commit violence for its sake.  His age was unknown, although it seemed that the Dark Hadou made Akuma ageless.  He wasn't human anymore; he was a demon, constantly searching out strong warriors to fight, and sometimes killing them with the most deadly of techniques, the Raging Demon.  Ryu only hoped that Akuma wasn't at the center of this trouble.  His first encounter with the man-demon was less than stellar.  In fact, he had barely survived it with his soul intact.  

            Across the speaker, a crackle of static, breaking his thoughts, then, "_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking.  We'll be landing at Seattle International Airport in about thirty minutes.  Please note the fasten seat belt sign is lit.  Please make sure that your seat and tray table is in the upright and locked position.  We thank you for flying American Airlines, and we hope you enjoyed your flight."_  With a click the intercom shut off.  

            Ryu readjusted his belt, and then waited as he felt the aircraft first tilt to the right, then shudder as the pilot lowered the landing gear.  He felt his stomach seem to lift above his head as the plane came down towards the tarmac.  He watched as the distant buildings of the city grew from being mere Micro-Machine size to Hot Wheels, Erector, model, then life size as the plane closed in on the strip to land with a jolt and loud blast of sound from the engines as air was blown from the exhaust forward to help slow the aircraft down.  

            Soon, the plane would be at the terminal, and he'd be reunited with Ken once again, and they could get to the bottom of this before the ominous feeling of foreboding in his gut could come true.

            Hopefully.

On the Grand Kai's planet… 

            "Goku, we're almost ready.  In a short while the portal will be open for you."  The Supreme Kai told Goku and the rest of his group.  The Supreme Kai looked exhausted, his long white hair seeming to be thin upon his slightly purple head.  Even his red outfit looked weary, with the pointed tips on his shoulders seeming to droop.  As well he should look wear though, for he had spent over a day with the Grand Kai channeling their energies to create the rift that would allow Goku and his friends to travel.  The Elder Kai had also been assisting, using his innate knowledge of magic to help speed along the process.

            Soon, it would be open, and the team could jump forward and engage the evil there before it got to them.  

            "Great.  Thanks Supreme Kai."  Goku smiled, turning back to the group.  They had continued to train Videl; helping her to maintain her power level for longer periods of time each time she raised it.  Vegeta's battle with Pikkon had ended not long ago, although not in Pikkon's favor.  Vegeta stood not far away, arms crossed over his chest smirking in victory.  Pikkon, for his part, took the defeat well.  He stood not far away, eyes closed as he meditated, going over the fight in his mind to find where he had been weak so he could correct it.  Other fighters had arrived, having heard of the disturbance and that a team was being sent to deal with the problem.  But just in case Goku and the others failed, they were going to be there to help fight off whatever it was when it arrived.  They only hoped that it wouldn't come to that though.

            Krillin turned to his best friend.  "Hey Goku."  Goku looked down at him.          "Yea?"

            "I just thought of something.  If this thing is as bad as everyone says it is, maybe we need more than just senzu beans?"  

            "What are you getting at Krillin?"  Goku asked, scratching his temple.

            "What I'm trying to say is…the senzu beans might not be enough.  Maybe we should take along Dende?"  Dende, the Guardian of the Earth, was a Namek with the power to heal any wounds by merely holding his hands over a person.  

            "Hmmm.  Not a bad idea.  But…shouldn't there be someone on Earth to guard it?"  Goku replied.

            "Well…Piccolo is there.  And Trunks and Goten.  That should be enough to hold the fort till Dende gets back."  Krillin responded.

            "That's a good idea Krillin."  Gohan spoke up from his seat on a boulder where he had been watching Videl.  

            "Alright.  So it's agreed."  Goku smiled that easy smile of his.  "I'll go pay him a visit and see if he's up to it."

            "Ok, don't be long Dad."  

            "Sure thing son."  Goku placed his fingers on his forehead, and with only the slightest flicker of psuedomotion, he was gone.  As Gohan turned back to Videl, he sensed Goku return just a mere moment before he reappeared, Dende in tow.  The young Namek looked worried as he clutched his wooden staff tightly.  

            "Wow…that was fast."  Gohan blurted out.  Krillin blinked his eyes.

            "Yes.  I've been monitoring things from the Lookout.  I agree that you'll need me over there."  Dende said.  He stepped over to Gohan on his boulder, speaking all the while, "I already had Piccolo get Goten and Trunks.  Yamcha and Tien arrived not long after."

            "They all at the Lookout?"  Gohan asked.  Dende nodded.

            "It's as good a place as any I guess."  Krillin mused aloud.  Another nod.  

            King Kai walked up to them; sweat beaded on his pudgy blue face, his arms behind his back.  "Goku.  They are ready."

            Goku nodded, and headed towards the open field where the Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Grand Kai had been working.  The Elder Kai held his hands out forward, chanting incantations that could be barely heard, although not understood.  The Supreme and Grand Kai sat cross-legged, there hands pressed to each other at the palms as they repeated the incantations.  A bluish glow surrounded all three of them as they worked.  The Z Fighters stood a few feet away, as the Kai's performed the final incantation, their voices rising in the chant as they concentrated.

            "Karaked, nec blach conchamph.  Rasken chink wotho.  Tongatapu nikumaroro Majuro.  With this final cry we open the gate to the further dimension we seek…" The Kai's took a deep breath, then, opening their eyes quickly, the Supreme and Grand Kai's thrust their hands forward as the Elder Kai screamed, "…**open up damn you**!"  The gathered fighters collapsed from the anti-climatic cry.

            Above them the sky began to darken ominously.  Lightening crackled, bolts flashing across in small yet ever increasing bursts.  The ground shook ever so slightly, as two beams of energy, one blue, and the other yellow, converged between the Grand and Supreme Kai in an ever-growing ball of light.  In an instant, the largest bolt of lighting blasted down from the heavens, adding its' power to the mix.  With a sound much like of canvas being torn asunder, A large irregularly round portal formed in front of all, the edges formed by a flowing green energy.  The center was filled with a purplish-yellow mix seeming to flow much like water, ripping and rolling about as the cascading energies from the Kai's forced the rift larger.

            Sweat pouring from his face, the Supreme Kai grunted out, "Goku!  Now!  We can only hold it open for but a few moments!"

            "Right!  Everyone!  Grab on!"  Goku called out, placing his fingers on his forehead again, concentrating all his senses through the rift, searching for a strong concentration of energy on the other side for him to focus on and bring them there.  Vegeta, Krillin, Dende, Gohan, and Videl made a circle around Goku as they placed a hand on him.  Sweat started to bead on Goku's temple as he became frustrated.  

            "Darn it!  I need more!"  With that, he jumped his power level to Super Saiyan, a yellow glowing field flowed around his body, his now golden hair standing on end, adding the extra power to his search.  He became more frustrated as the boiling energies within the rift resisted his efforts, muddying up his senses.

            "I still need more!"  He ground out, his now cyan eyes hard.

            "Here Dad!  We'll help!  Haaaaaaa ah!"  Gohan made the jump to Super Saiyan, pouring his energy into his father to keep him from exhausting himself if he had to leap to Super Saiyan 3.  Vegeta didn't say a word, but merely yelled as he also made the jump.  Videl and Krillin also raised their power, adding it to Goku to help him.  Dende was the only one who didn't, seeing as his power wasn't like theirs, it was doubtful it would have helped.  Between the five fighters they were connected by the open flow of energy and concentration, almost as one as they blasted into the void.  What seemed like ages was only less than a minute, and they finally found the concentration of energy they were looking for.

            "There!"  Goku cried out, homed in.  With a flicker of psuedomotion, all six were gone instantly.  Half an instant later the rift snapped shut, without so much as a trace of it ever having been there.  The three Kai's collapsed in sheer exhaustion, sweat plastered to their bodies.  

            King Kai rushed over with a wet rag, dousing each man to help cool him.  The Supreme Kai, being a younger man, was the first to lift himself up, thanking the pudgy blue Kai in appreciation.

            "Thank you North Kai."  He said, taking a sip from a proffered glass of water from someone else.

            "Supreme Kai, did they make it?"  King Kai asked, anxious.

            The higher god nodded.  "Yes, they did.  Now it is up to them, and to whomever they get to help them.  I feel they'll need all they can get."

            King Kai could only swallow in apprehension as they began their long vigil of waiting and hoping that they would overcome and return soon.

**To be continued………**

**Aren't I just evil? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**cough hack cough…spritz cough medicine**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_^_^_**


	5. Intermission

**_Intermission…._**

Ranma scratched his head in confusion, then turned to Goku and asked, "Goku, can I ask you a question?"

Goku smiled and replied, "Sure!"

"Is it true that the Romans had a holy chicken?"

Goku held his chin a moment, and then nodded. "Why yes Ranma. The Romans believed in many different religions, but in battle they didn't always get to pay homage to all the gods the right way, so they found alternate methods to do the job. The Holy Roman Chicken was one of them."

"Oh…but Machiavelli didn't believe in the Chicken?" Akane asked now, puzzled.

A new voice interrupted, deep and gravely. "No. Machiavelli believed in only one thing, to rule by the strongest means possible." Vegeta walked up to the group, his arms crossed. 

"Now that's not true Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "He only suggested killing off the ruler and his or her entire family and then moving in. Has nothing to do with being strong."

"You're a fool Kakkarot. It's amazing that Stalin didn't just kill you, your stupidity and ignorance about the dialectic flow of history would just curl his toes." Vegeta growled.

"Ho Chi Minh knew about the dialectic too, but he didn't do everything like Stalin." Ranma pointed out. 

"You stay out of this boy! This is between me and Kakkarot!" Vegeta shot out a finger to punctuate his point. 

"I asked the first question though!" Ranma shot back, holding up his fist.

"Doesn't matter now boy. Especially since your campaign manager left you! So you lost your place in the race." Vegeta sneered.

"I never lose! I will win this election, for the Holy Roman Chicken has said so, and my first order of business will be to eliminate all opposition, starting with you!" Ranma shouted back. 

"There's no need for that Ranma." Ryu said, placing a calming hand on the lads shoulder. "The Revolution will take care of him. The people are speaking out against him, and they will continue to demand their bread and will storm his palace at Versailles."

"What?!?! The people storm my palace! Never!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, enraged at the thought.

"What the hell is up with this crap?" Barsoum said from a conveniently located and oh so very comfortable seat. "Since when did anime characters talk about Romans, Vietnam, campaign for election and Stalin???" 

"That's none of you business!" Vegeta yelled at the spirit. 

"Actually Vegeta, it is all our business." Xavier said as his hover chair floated in. "This is not normal, nor is having all of us here together."

"Sensei Xavier is right." Sailor Mercury said as she and the scouts followed the Professor. "There's some kind of rift in place, and we've all been placed in a limbo of some sorts."

Vegeta looked blankly at Mercury, and then with a blur appeared right next to her, and in an instant they were both making mad love….

*** * * * * * * ***

**"AAAAHHH!!!!!"** The author shot up in his bed, sweat beading on his forehead. He panted several times, his heart racing. His black cocker spaniel lifted his head from the floor, curious to see what his owner was doing. 

"Damn…that was crazy!" He said, wiping a hand through his forehead. The dog got up slowly and padded over to him, sniffing a couple times as he got close. The author smiled and reached down to pet the dog, and scratch behind the ears. 

"I tell ya pup, that was the weirdest dream I've had in awhile. I think my stories and my university work is starting to mix." He ran a hand through his short red hair, calming. "I need a break…thank god Thanksgiving is here though. Man it's been so long since I wrote a chapter…maybe I can write up a chapter or two so I can avoid this again." The author shuddered at the thought.

He patted the dog again, and said seriously, "Remind me not to read up on Machiavelli before bed next time." He lay back down, considerably calmer.

The dog, for his part, hopped up with some effort onto the bed and curled up besides his owners legs, sighing deeply from the effort. 

.......

**_Sorry folks. I figured I should give you something while I'm swamped with school and all the other necessary evils of life (work). I'll try to get something going on at least one story, but it all depends on how my latest paper goes (which happens to be on Campaigns and Elections). In case you're wondering, there were references to the Renaissance, the French Revolution, the rise of Communism in Russia, the Romans, Vietnam, and campaigns and elections._**

Hope you got a good chuckle at least. ^_^

RBL_M1A2Tanker  
A.k.a. "Tank" or simply, "The Author."

P.S. The holy Roman chicken thing is true.


	6. Chapter 4: They meet

**_An Unnatural Thing_**

**_Chapter 4: They meet_**

"Hey Ryu! Glad you could make it buddy!" Ken Masters grinned widely as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "How was the flight?"

"It was good." Ryu replied noncommittally, looking straight ahead as he continued to ponder the previous days events, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Ken noticed as he leaned forward slightly, gazing at Ryu's intent gaze. "Thinking about that chi?" He asked, all serious.

Ryu nodded, not saying a word. They worked their way past the crowds, avoiding some families with small children, and being avoided by pick-pockets. It was probably a plus in their book. Shops where bustling, filled with passengers moving to their connecting flights and grabbing something quickly before they boarded.

Finally Ryu commented, "I don't know what we can do Ken. It was…so strong."

Ken waved the comment off with his free hand. "Oh come on, we can take anything together. What's really getting you?"

"That chi…it touched me. Deep within."

Ken's face hardened. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. The Dark Hadou. Ryu continued.

"I fear that if we find whatever it was that created that incredible chi that it will draw me in. That I will give into the Dark Hadou, possibly willingly."

"That's bogus and you know it. You swore you'd never use it again and you've managed to stick to that promise." Ken pointed out as they moved past a group of Japanese schoolgirls, all chattering wildly.

"I know, but what if I'm not able to?" Ryu replied as he glanced at his friend. Behind them they could hear one of the girls suddenly exclaim in an almost revered tone to her friends.

Ken shrugged. "We'll deal with it if we have to." He held out his fist, prompting Ryu to use one of his own to punch it lightly.

"Yea, we will." Ryu smiled slightly, cheered somewhat.

"Um…excuse me…" A young female voice interrupted from behind. They stopped and turned, partially wary, and partially curious.

Before them stood a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a light brown skirt, a long sleeved blouse and two light green beads in her hair. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, hooded awe, and hope. "Are…are you Ken Masters and Ryu?" Behind her were the rest of the group of girls, backpacks on their backs and all wearing slightly bemused, ironic, or wry expressions on their faces.

Ken smirked. For once he was named first before his better known compatriot. "Yea, I'm Ken Masters."

The woman's eyes brightened a bit as she turned to Ryu. "And you're Ryu?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Uh…yea, I am." Ryu felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of his head. He hoped beyond hope this wasn't going to be another fanatic fan desiring to be trained. One Sakura was more than enough, and he had a hard enough time dodging that girl as it was.

Her face broke out into a wide grin as her eyes flashed in total joy. "Oh my god it is you!! I thought it was you, but I had to be sure! It's both of you!!" She jumped up and down a couple times, unable to contain her excitement.

"Wow…I've never seen her like this." One of her friends commented in surprise.

"Indeed." A short blue-haired girl agreed, blinking.

Ryu and Ken could only watch, one wary and the other bemused as the girl would start and then stop a sentence, take a breath, and attempt again, only to loose her train of thought in a flurry of excitement. It was obvious she had many questions. Try as she might though, she couldn't get just one out; all of them attempted to escape her lips at the same time.

"How'd you…Why you…Can you show…Is there a tourn-...Always wanted to fight you." Lita finally managed to spit at least one complete sentence out, her eyes bright with challenge. Her friends were totally lost.

"Uh…Lita? Who are they?" Serena asked, scratching her head.

"Oh, sorry guys! This is Ken Masters and Ryu! They're famous street fighters, probably two of the best in the world!"

It dawned on them now why she was so flabbergasted. To her, they were in the presence of two celebrities.

Ken chuckled. "Well, I don't know about famous, but I'll take the compliment any time." He winked at Lita, who blushed furiously. Ryu just rolled his eyes.

"S-so, which of you two is the strongest?" Lita finally managed to ask, prompting the two friends to look at each other.

Before either could respond a gruff voice spoke up behind the duo. "Who're yer friends Lita?" Ken and Ryu turned to face them, with Ken instantly recognizing the owner of the voice.

"**You?**" Both Ken and Wolverine exclaimed lightly, a bit surprised to be running into each other yet again. Wolverine was especially annoyed; he should have sniffed the man out and recognized him long before he asked the question. He must have been more on edge than he thought.

Cyclops looked at his comrade. "You know him?"

"In a way. We ran into each other earlier while we were waiting." Logan didn't break eye contact with the man, still noticing the same confidence and strength as before. Ken smirked slightly in response.

"Yea, something like that." He chuckled. "Though I wasn't paying that close attention."

Rogue hummed appreciatively as she gazed at the two. "You sure know how to pick'em. Hiya…I'm Rogue." She walked forward as she greeted him, holding out a gloved hand.

"Ken Masters." He replied, gripping her hand in a strong sure grip, finding hers to be easily just as strong. _"More to her than her hot looks that's for sure". _ He thought to himself.

"Ken Masters huh?" Wolverine commented, his respect for the man going up a notch. "You the street fighter?"

Ken was grinning now. "Yup. Didn't realize I was so well known." He scratched the back of his head, genuinely surprised. Ryu sighed, leaving the theatrics to his friend.

"Yea, I've heard of ya. You and your friend, Ryu." Wolverine's gaze moved to Ryu. Unlike Lita, he was positive that was who this man was.

Cyclops shrugged as he turned to Serena's group. "Well at least you weren't kept waiting." He smiled lightly as he walked up to them.

"Oh no, we were actually watching Lita fall for Ken here." Serena teased, while Lita blushed an incredibly deep crimson. Whether it was from rage or embaressment, it was hard to tell.

"…I was not falling for Ken!" She finally ground out.

Ken blinked in surprise. "Hey now, there was none of that going on here. Besides, I'm happily engaged."

"Really? Aww, too bad sugah. I was looking for someone in the market too." Rogue smirked, winking. Gambit just shook his head, knowing full well she was playing around. Her mutant ability to take a person's powers and memories at a mere touch kept nearly all beings at arms length, except for a handful, of which he was one of the lucky ones.

"Well…I hear my friend is AKGROOMPH!!" Ken choked out as Ryu promptly slung an arm around his shoulders and rather none-too-lightly squeezed. "Maybe some other time…we're kinda in a hurry." Ryu said apologetically, slowly starting to pull his friend aside. Lita gazed somewhat sadly; so many questions unanswered, and a wish unfulfilled. The others either just watched with a slight laugh or a raised eyebrow.

Before the two managed to get even a foot away, a loud crackle was heard above them. Energy roiled through the air as lightning struck at several objects, sending people ducking for cover. The only ones who didn't run were the Xmen, Scouts and two fighters, all gazing at the roof as the lightning started to converge at a single point.

"What's that?" Serena asked, as a small blue visor appeared over Ami's eyes, attempting to scan the anomaly.

"Spread out people, this could be part of what Logan warned us about." Cyclops said calmly, gazing upwards as he took up a ready stance. The Xmen spread out a bit, each taking up a ready stance. Ken and Ryu missed it, so engrossed they were at what they were looking at. The hair on the backs of their necks was on end at the amount of energy flowing through the air, and they unconsciously moved into ready stances as well, arms up and ready.

The Scouts had also spread out slightly, mostly to avoid the stray bolts of lightning that struck out, yet also unable to get fully ready. "Could this be an attack by the Negaverse?" Raye asked, feeling exposed as they were untransformed.

"I can't tell." Ami said, tapping some keys on her Mercury computer. "It's another dimension, but I can't tell much more than that. There's too much power and interference. Whatever it is, it's making a huge effort to get here."

The convergence started to grow as more and more lightning struck about with greater ferocity and frequency. The crackle and thunder of the lightning rolled throughout the airport, as a strong wind picked up, sending loose papers flying. The airport cops stayed a far distance from it, unable to force themselves to get any closer. A couple attempted to call to the group under the tear, but their voices were drowned out instantly. The hole suddenly grew large and stabilized somewhat, becoming an irregularly shaped opening with a purplish-yellow center flowing and rippling like water.

"Well…that doesn't seem to be that bad." Rogue said lightly, but she didn't relax.

"Keep on your toes, this could just be a start." Cyclops responded. "Jean, can you sense anything?"

Jean Gray's eyes were slightly squinted as she attempted to reach out with her mind, but it seemed as if the portal refused to allow any entry. "No…I can't seem to get anything. It's like a wall that I can't--wait! I do sense something now…something big is trying to get through!"

"I concur, something with great power is trying to push its way through." Ami agreed, the readings on her computer threatening to destroy it, so powerful the energy was that it detected.

"You ready buddy?" Ken asked, standing in a ready stance.

"I'm ready for anything." Ryu replied, in a side-horse stance.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard, followed by a flicker of psuedomotion to the hard marble floor before the group. The portal suddenly collapsed with a snap, gone as if it had never appeared.

That was past their concern though. All eyes were locked on the sudden appearance of a large yellow glowing group before them, a strong warble filling the air before slowly fading with the light.

"We-we made it…" A young woman commented wearily before suddenly dropping to the floor, clutching her body as if in great pain. A short man in red and gray sweats also dropped, clutching himself as well. "G-Goku…r-remind me not to refer you to an airline for trans-dimensional travel." He managed to grunt out.

"Krillin! Videl!" The man in the center exclaimed, bending down towards them, as did all but one of them. A short man with a pronounced widow's peak gazed at the Xmen, Scouts and two fighters with a hard eye, ignoring his two fallen comrades.

"Who are they?" Mina asked, shivering slightly from under his gaze.

Wolverine sniffed and growled slightly. "I dunno, but they smell like trouble to me." His claws extended instantly with a _shinnk_!

"Hold it! Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Cyclops commanded, his hand near his ruby glasses, ready to pull them off in an instant if need.

"Just so long as they don't jump first." Gambit replied, his staff in hand and ready.

"Jean?" The leader of the Xmen turned to his wife, who nodded and looked at the short man, trying to read his mind.

The man just continued to glare, almost with contempt. _"How pathetic. That fool Kakarot couldn't possible have used them to focus on. They don't have hardly any power to speak of."_ Jean read, to which she couldn't help but prove him slightly wrong.

_"Don't be so sure about that." _ She sent, getting an instant reaction. He looked somewhat surprised, and then glared once again.

_"Begone woman!"_ Was the last thing she heard before his mind seemed to forcibly close, kicking her back out.

The Xmen all tensed up as Jean rocked backwards slightly, mostly in surprise. She wasn't expecting the strength of his will to be so great. "You ok?" Scott asked in concern.

"I'm ok, just taken off guard." She shook her head before locking her gaze on the group again, this time as one of the others stood up. It was a young man in a dark blue gi, with a red sash around his waist, looking back at them quizzically.

Ryu and Ken were both gazing in shock. "Can you feel it?" Ken asked, eyes wide.

"Yea…they're putting out enough chi to drown us!" Ryu exclaimed, still maintaining a ready stance. "I've never felt anything like it…not even from Akuma or Bison."

The short man looked over sharply at the two fighters. "So it appears there are some trained fighters in this dimension. Weak, but trained at least." Ken growled, angry at being called weak, but he held back.

Now the man in the center stood up, his black hair wild and in large shocks pointing in all directions, wearing an orange gi with a symbol on the front and back. He looked at the group, eyes wide in innocence before he smiled and made a small wave. "Hi!"

"Just stay right where you are Bub." Wolverine growled, his claws slightly raised as he locked eyes.

"Uh…sure. Sorry about our entrance." The man chuckled slightly in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "We didn't have much control over that."

"I see. Who are you then?" Cyclops asked, hand still near his glasses. He wasn't taking any chances.

"My name's Goku. We're here to help!" He smiled a large, innocent grin that instantly set them at ease, though they didn't relax their postures.

"Oh yea? Who says we need it?" Wolverine retorted.

The short man snorted. "We don't have time for this Kakarot. Let us find this problem and destroy it now while we have the element of surprise."

"Can you feel the location of whatever it is? I can't, and if I could we would have been there already." Goku pointed out. "Besides, we did make a bit of a mess, we should at least clean things up"

"Normally I'd agree Dad, but we really should do all we can to stop whatever it is as soon as possible." Now the young man spoke for the first time, sending a worried glance to his downed friends.

Cyclops stood up slowly, relaxing. "Let's ease it up a bit, we might need some extra help after all." He said to his team.

The Scouts had relaxed as well by now, except for one. Ami was in a near dead fright, her face as pale as her blouse as the readings continued to update on the newcomers.

"What? What is it Ami?" Serena asked, a bit worried for her friend.

"Th-their power…it's off the scale!" Ami whispered, almost afraid to say it aloud. "I can't detect an end to it! They could destroy the whole world without a problem!"

"Oh come on, they don't seem that bad…" Serena scoffed before looking them over again…and rapidly changing her mind when she saw the look on the short man's, Vegeta, face. "Well, maybe one of them…but the others seem ok don't they?"

"They're kinda cute too." Mina giggled, her eyes looking over the young man, and greatly appreciating the fair amount of chest being shown through his open gi.

"Can't you stop looking for a boyfriend for a minute?" Raye hissed, although she had to admit that she couldn't stop looking either.

"You were looking too." Mina smirked, having seen the Scout of Fire's eyes roam as well.

Raye's face blushed furiously now. "I was not!" She retorted, barely above a whisper.

"They look like fighters to me." Lita commented, noticing their smooth motions.

A third being slowly rose up from huddling over the two on the floor, causing the scouts to gasp and Ken and Ryu's hearts to freeze for a moment. This one was definitely green, with two antenna extending from his forehead. If there was ever a candidate for the UFO alien, he was probably the top candidate.

"An alien!?!?" Ken exclaimed, more in surprise than anything.

The green man knitted his brows together in annoyance. "I'm a Namek, for your information." He retorted. "I am Dende, Guardian of the Earth in our dimension."

"You're not doing too good a job of guardin now are you mon ami?" Gambit commented, keeping a close eye on them. The Xmen weren't new to aliens. Some of their best allies were aliens in fact.

"I believe I am…" Dende turned towards the Xman, narrowing his gaze a moment before smiling a bit. "…Remy LeBeu."

Now the Xmen were once again on edge. Xavier had planted strong mental defenses in them to keep out mental probes and suggestions…and this man had just plucked a name from one of their minds like it was nothing. He continued.

"I'm sorry for entering your mind uninvited, but I had to see what I could do here. I won't do that again." Dende bowed slightly in apology, and the Xmen relaxed again, though not as much as they did previously.

"Hey Dad, let's get Krillin and Videl out of here. We can discuss this later someplace more private." The young man pointed out as a crowd started to gather.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Goku agreed as he picked up the man in red and gray sweats. "Hang in there Krillin, you'll be alright." He looked at the Xmen and Scouts.

"You guys wouldn't know a good place to go for a bit? We can explain everything there."

Cyclops barely looked to Jean, who sent a mental shrug in return. She didn't sense any deception, but she didn't trust them either, yet. "We know of a place. You'll have to follow us to get there."

"Wait…you sensed that dark chi from your own dimension?" Ryu suddenly asked, greatly intrigued.

"Yeah, that's right. We're here to stop it, if we can." Goku nodded, his face serious.

"Then we'll have to come along, because we were going to look into that as well." Ken replied, also serious.

Cyclops had a sinking feeling in his gut. This whole retrieval had gone down the tank in a hurry. Now instead of picking up the Sailor Scouts, now they had eight more people, six of which weren't even from their world! He sighed slightly before nodding. "Very well, guess you two can come along."

"Whew…we're one big ol party now." Rogue commented, very curious about the newcomers. As were the rest of them.

Before they could do anything several Airport security guards rushed up, leveling weapons at everyone. "Noone move! You're all under arrest!" A corpulent man declared self-righteously, hands on his hips in an attempt to look important.

"What for?!?" Rogue exclaimed, incredulous.

"Uh…did we do something wrong Dad?" The young man asked Goku, who looked blank, propping up the young woman on his shoulder.

"I don't know Gohan." Goku scratched his head, genuinely confused. Nothing was destroyed, and no one was hurt, so why would they be under arrest? Maybe it was the vast amount of paper still floating about. It was the only reasonable conclusion he could come up with.

"For defamation of airport property, and for illegal entry into the country." The man, a Lieutenant, replied as if it was obvious to everyone.

They looked around, not sure what the man was talking about. "With all due respect officer, I don't see any defamation on anything. And these girls are legal, they have their passports." Cyclops commented as the Scouts all held up passports in a flash.

"Not you…you people are free to go, it's them that are breaking the law. Now please move along while we take care of things." The man waved the Scouts, Ryu and Ken, and the Xmen away while looking at the Z Fighters. "Now come along quietly, this doesn't have to be a big scene." The look on the mans' face suggested that he wouldn't mind for it to be a scene in the slightest.

"We don't have time for this nonsense." Vegeta growled out, arms crossed and eyes glaring at the officer, who audibly gulped.

"Yea, you're right Vegeta. Sorry sir, but we can't stay…we'll have to take care of that later ok?" Goku said honestly.

The man's face flushed beet red. "You will take care of it now! Men, cuff them." A handful of officers lowered their weapons, walking forward with handcuffs ready. A crowd had gathered around them, some curious, others barely hiding anger, though for what reason it was yet to be known.

"What should we do?" Lita asked in a low voice.

"What do you think? Let's get out of here." Serena responded, moving away from the group.

"Are we going to let them do this?" Jean whispered to Scott.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but we're not here for them. We've got to find this problem quickly before it's too late." Cyclops replied, jawline stiff. He didn't like it in the least.

"You offered for them to join us though.." Jean pointed out, yet still following as they moved away.

"I know. We can't help them though if we get into a fight. We'll talk to the Professor and we can bail them out afterwards."

"Ryu…what do you think?" Ken asked, not moving.

"I-I don't know what to think Ken." Ryu said honestly.

"We should be going man…this isn't our fight." The blonde haired fighter mentioned, slowly starting to move, Ryu begrudgingly following.

Before any of them could get very far, Vegeta's gravely voice could be heard clearly, focusing everyone's attention back on them.

"Enough of this! This planet is on the verge of being destroyed and they want to play games?!? Step aside human or I'll vaporize you where you stand!" Vegeta suited action to words, holding up a hand palm out towards the nearest officer, who froze in place.

The others in the group just sighed slightly. "This isn't helping Vegeta." Gohan said, yet also eyeing the nearest officer to him, who had also stopped.

"What are you waiting for!?! Arrest them now!" The Lieutenant yelled, pointing a finger at the Z Fighters.

"Let's get out of here before someone gets hurt." Goku said, body bent down low, eyes wary and watching the nearest officer.

"Fine." Vegeta said simply as he lifted up off the floor, prompting gasps from the crowd around them.

_"What are they? They're muties! Mutants! No way! Bet they're in with Magneto! They don't look like mutants…maybe that green one."_ Several cries where heard as the other Z Fighters floated up, Krillin and Videl propped up on shoulders.

"I wonder where the exit is." Goku looked around, trying to find an obvious exit point.

"Get down here now mutants!" The Lieutenant was screaming now, partly in shock, partly in rage. "Get down here or we'll open fire!"

Vegeta glowered at him from above. "This planet would be greatly improved if we just eliminated that filth."

"Yea…I don't know why he's so mad." Goku commented, still looking about for the elusive exit.

"That's it! OPEN FIRE!" The Lieutenant pulled his pistol and started to aim when his weapon suddenly fell to pieces before his eyes.

"That's enough out of you Bub." Wolverine snarled, claws extended, just waiting for the man to make a wrong move. "I don't know who they are, but you're annoying the hell out of me."

The other officers pointed their weapons at him, prompting the Lieutenant to turn white as a sheet. "No! Put them down! Don't shoot!"

"That's more like it…thought you could be reasonable." Wolverine stood up, claw retracting. "You should try it more often." He headed towards the exits, where the others had already reached, with the crowd parting for him begrudgingly.

Above, Vegeta smiled appreciatively. "Weak, but I like his style."

"Hey Dad, it looks like the exit is that way." Gohan pointed towards the rest of the group and headed towards them, Videl still on his shoulder and trying to fly a little herself. The others followed in quick succession, leaving the yelling crowds and angered security cops behind, to land near the doors with the Xmen and the rest.

"I wish we could fly…" Serena sighed, watching them land.

"Your head is already in the clouds enough as it is." Raye said wryly, prompting an ugly glare from their leader.

They all filed out through the doors into the bright sunshine, working past people coming in to get on a flight, climbing aboard a bus and heading for the terminal the Xmen had boarded outside of Ft. Lewis.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Sorry for the incredible delay folks. Life just like to throw curves at ya, and it hit me with several doosies. Nonetheless, I'm still alive and kicking and I'll keep moving...no matter how long it takes. Until next time...

¤§¤  
RBLM1A2Tanker

  
  



End file.
